Learning forgiving and Family
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: During New moon things happened to Bella, join her as she deals with the past forgiving and learning things are not all her fault learning that although so many people have turned on her she still has something Important Family Crappy summery give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

During New moon things happened to Bella, join her as she deals with the past forgiving and learning things are not all her fault learning that although so many people have turned on her she still has something Important Family Crappy summery give it a chance.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Cullen's had returned three weeks since we took the vote and in that time I had avoided all of them apart from Edward who I could not bear to be without I could see the questions in his eyes and I wanted to tell him I really did there were so many reasons I had not been to see them so many things I had yet to tell them like the thing that had driven me to the cliff that day the truth was Jacob Black may have been the one to save me but if not for him I wouldn't have done what I did I had kept up the lie that jumping was purely recreational and although I had planned to go cliff diving I had jumped that day with the intentions. I wanted to tell my family to tell them everything that had happened in my absence Like the fact Charlie had all but disowned me telling me that after Graduation he wanted me out of the house and Renee who was now pregnant refused to speak to me saying that I was selfish for everything that I had put her Charlie and Phil through since the Cullen's left I almost laughed or the fact that school was a living hell that Lauren and Jessica had gone out of the way to make it so and last but not least that Jacob my one time best friend had nearly raped me and when his pack members had managed to pull him off me he had called me a whore and that was the reasons the Cullen's left because I was dirty and disgusting. I had run then he had calmed down and come to apologise when I jumped. Things were getting better through school was not as bad due to Alice and Edward being there I hadn't seen Jacob since he had got me grounded by Charlie in his words until after graduation. I had no desire to see him although the pack leader had come to see me and asked how I was and if I intended to tell the Cullen's what had happened I Had told him that I didn't know but that if I did I would do I could do to stop any Violence he had thanked me before leaving. I was now very on Edge Edward had to go hunt his eyes were black as black and he had been putting it off So I had ordered him to go everyone was going apart from Esme and Carlisle it was going to be a long four days. They had chosen now as it was sunny so they couldn't go to school. I was about to leave for school when the phone rang I went and answered.

"Hello?" I was feeling very depressed facing school alone or more importantly Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella its Carlisle." I immediately perked up slightly

"Hi Carlisle what do you need?"

"Well Bella I was hoping that you could come over after school me and Esmé would really like to see you." I froze for a moment if I went over there I knew I would likely tell them everything I could hide things from the others but not Carlisle and Esme the most caring compassionate people in the world I couldn't lie to them. Tears started to roll down my cheeks the reasons why I was avoiding them ran through my mind "Bella?" Carlisle voice brought me back to reality

"Erm alright" I wasn't sure if I would call and cancel I knew there was nothing I would be able to say if I said homework they would insist I could do it there if I said I felt unwell then Carlisle would insist on seeing me to make sure I was ok.

We said our goodbyes not before he made me promise to come I arrived at school just in time for the first bell and hurried to class

"Hey whore did the Cullen's leave you again?" Jessica whispered in my ear Mike had spread a rumour that I had slept with him, which made me shudder the worse part is then Lauren spread a rumour that she had seen me in Port Angelos with two guys and apparently I was all over them. I ignored their comments as much as possible but I was surprised that neither Alice or Edward had brought it up I knew they wouldn't believe the lies or at least I hoped.

The day went by quickly considering the shoving and pushing from Lauren and Jessica and a few people who wanted to be on the in crowd. As I walked out to my chuck Lauren pushed me very hard and I fell smacking my head against the pavement I heard my wrist crack under me. I wondered if my bone cracking so easily was because of my weightloss I felt the lump on my head and I looked in my mirror the bruise was already forming and I couldn't stop the tears as I drove to the Cullen's as I pulled up outside their beautiful home I noticed that the garden was now tended to the grass was cut the shrubs now sat within the borders tears were still rolling down my face I jumped when the door to my truck opened.

"Oh Bella What is wrong?" I looked into Carlisle's concerned face I couldn't stop as I began to sob tears kept rolling down my face he carefully pulled me from the truck lifting me bridal style I wrapped my good arm round his neck and continue to sob.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice as we entered the house I continued to sob as Carlisle sat down with me in his lap pulling me close

"Shhs baby girl it's ok we're here" Carlisle soothed rubbing circles on my back. I finally managed to calm down and when I did I pushed myself of Carlisle lap.

"I'm sorry" I murmured

"You have nothing to be sorry about" He looked directly in my eyes I was shaking my head "Bella I mean it you have nothing to be sorry for." There was such conviction in his voice I almost believed him I went to move then winced as pain shot up my wrist "Bella may I?" he looked to my wrist I nodded holding my arm out he took it in his hands and the cold was soothing after only two minutes "It's fractured I will have to put it in a brace." I nodded tears were threatening to fall again. "I'm a little worried about your head do you feel dizzy" I winced as he pressed his fingers against my head.

"No" I said in a shaky voice

"Bella Sweety what happened?" Esme asked she came over to me and sat by me on the other side opposite Carlisle

"A girl at school pushed me over" I mumbled looking away I could tell that they both had froze although it only lasted a second.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Carlisle a serious look on his face I quickly looked down. "Bella please look at me." I slowly did so although his face was serious his eyes were soft and fall of love tears escaped my eyes then he used his thumb to brush them away "How long has this been going on?"

"Since just after you guys left." I barely heard what I said but I knew they would


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

My heart broke Bella had been my daughter since I first met her and now here she was clearly broken. Before the others left they had all been concerned apart from Edward Bella had been avoiding us and no one knew why Alice had expressed her concerns as she had been having visions that made no sense Edward had been hearing thoughts in students at school which had him bothered him We had promised that while they were all away on their four day hunting trip me and Esme would talk to her and see if we could figure it out we had made them all promise not to return early although they all wanted to know what was wrong with Bella. When I Heard the truck pull up I waited but when I looked outside I could clearly see tears rolling down her face and a bruise forming above her eye.

"Since after you guys left" She said so quietly even I had trouble hearing her I looked at Esme who looked was frozen

"Bella, Bella you have to tell us everything please? Please tell us what happened while we were away." She flinched slightly it took a moment and then nodded

"ok." She murmured she took in a shuddering breath "After you I was Cataronic for a week until Charlie tried to send me to Renee…" I was surprised she called Renee by her name she always called her mum "I threw a fit after that I became like a robot doing everything as it should be done no emotion I was a zombie I was only the slightest bit aware of what was being said Mike Newton said I slept with him Lauren said she had seen me with two men, I tried my best to ignore but school became harder to bear and I was less inclined to get better but I started to wake up just in time for my world to fall apart even more, it was Charlie he was angry at me he said I was not the daughter he knew and loved and he could barely even look at me he told me that he had enough of my moods that it wasn't fair on him or anyone else and told me after graduation I would no longer be welcome in his house" Tears were streaming down her face I growled but not enough for Bella to hear Esmé also looked furious "I decided that if he didn't want me then I could move in with Renee and Phil I mean I wouldn't have to wait for graduation when I called her up she told me she was Pregnant I was so happy for her but she too disowned me she told me she didn't want to speak to me that I was so selfish with what I had put her and Charlie and Phil through the past months and she didn't want someone so selfish around the baby." I growled even louder and Bella looked up slightly shocked and pained

"Oh Bella I am not growling at you" I hugged her then she broke down once more and began to cry "What are we going to do?" I whispered to my wife so Bella would not hear

"I don't know all I know is I want to throttle both Renee and Charlie how could they ever call Bella Selfish she is the most kind loving person I have ever met she took care of them both all her life and the one time she needs to be taken care of…" Esme was getting more and more angry I reached out for her to take my hand and she did "Bella Dear?" Bella looked up tears still streaming down her face "There's more isn't there" Bella slowly nodded

"I was so upset and then I thought that maybe if I made an effort proved that I was getting better they would change their minds I was desperate I couldn't take them leaving me to." I wanted to Sob but I knew I had to keep it together for Bella Esme seemed to be in the same position we had to be strong for Bella's and prove that we were never going to leave her behind again "I started hanging out with Jacob Black did you know that the Quitettes are Werewolves?" I nodded "Jake turned into one about a month after we started hanging out, I felt better around him he made the pain in my chest lesson I started to hope that Charlie would see that I was getting better but he barely spoke yo me anymore it was the day I jumped off the cliff that I lost all hope" She paused for a moment none of us believed that Bella had jumped of the cliff for fun and I had a feeling she was about to tell us just that. "Charlie said it didn't change anything that he could see I was trying but that it wasn't enough to erase the damage I had done or all the stress I had put him through and he still wanted me to leave after Graduation I went down to La push to talk to Jacob I was so upset he comforted me but then…" She took in a few deep breaths "He tried to kiss me I pushed him away I told him I could never be with him like that, that it wasn't fair on him that he deserved someone who could love him with all their heart not someone who's heart would always belong to someone else. He got really angry he pushed me to the ground and started kissing me roughly I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen Luckily a couple of the pack had heard me scream and they pulled him off me before it could go any further." I was furious holding my poor fragile daughter who already had gone through so much she had almost been raped.

"How close did he get?" I managed I needed to know by the way Bella clung to my shirt and started to weep again I knew it had to be close

"He ripped my shirt and Jeans he was just about to pull my underwear off when the pack showed up when they pulled him off me he was shouting at me telling me I was a whore and that that's why you guys left" Esme suddenly pulled Bella into her lap she didn't fight it

"Oh Bella, my poor daughter, I am so sorry we left you." She soothed Bella she held onto Esme's shirt.

"It's my fault everything it's my entire fault." She wept I felt like my heart would break.

"Oh dear Bella none of this is your fault." I tried to soothe but Bella just shook her head

"But it is if I hadn't jumped off that cliff the Voltori wouldn't know about Alice and Edward and want them and wouldn't know about me and you guys could have gone on with your lives where you were…" She was starting to panic, I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking me in the eyes

"Bella None of this is your fault please believe me when I say no one blames you, is that why you have been avoiding us."

"It's one of the reasons yes." She looked away

"What are the other reasons sweetie?"

"Well when I jumped off the cliff it wasn't for fun it wasn'ty planned either I just felt so alone and hurt after what Jacob did I was overwhelmed I just wanted everything to stop I remembered that I had wanted to go cliff diving but when I went up there…" She was breathing hard the words were hard for her to say.

"It's alright Bella you don't have to say any more about it we know." I soothed she nodded

"One of the reasons I have been avoiding you guys is I didn't want to hurt anyone espically Jasper Edward told me how sweet my scent is and after my birthday I realised just how much trouble I was causing." My brows furrowed how could she believe she was hurting us how could she think she was causing us trouble what had Edward said to our daughter.

"Bella what makes you say that?" Esme asked

"Edward said that when I cut my finger it was like jamming a red hot poker down everyone's throats." I had to supress the urge to growl

"Oh Bella that is not your fault it was all an accident no one is to blame." I could tell that it would take more than me saying it to get her to believe me I made a mental note to have a family meeting once the children had returned and I would also be having words with Edward

"What other reasons do you have for avoiding us?" Esme questioned

"Well…" Bella bit her lip "I didn't want to risk getting close again, I couldn't get through it if you left again" My heart broke at her words she was afraid that that we were going to leave again and didn't want to get close because of it.

"Bella please look at me." Bella slowly looked up "Bella you are my daughter I love you as such and I can promise you right now that we will never leave you behind again." Tears streamed down her face and I hugged her close my mind wondering how we were ever going to fix our daughters broken heart.


End file.
